2012
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2012. 2012 January 11th * To cover up the explosive nature of the Extremis virus, Aldrich Killian hires actor Trevor Slattery to pose as a terrorist leader called the Mandarin, so whenever Extremis causes a patient to explode, the media and government will assume they are suicide bombings. 13th * Slattery gets plastic surgery so he is not recognized when he appears on television as the Mandarin. 15th * The third Mandarin bombing occurs. February 13th * Robbie Reyes steals the car that belongs to his uncle Eli Morrow, when Gabe Reyes catches him. However, Gabe decides to join him. * Attack on Robbie and Gabe Reyes: However, as the Reyes' brothers are cruising along the neighborhood, the Fifth Street Locos, who were hired to murder Eli Morrow, shoot up the car with Robbie Reyes and Gabe Reyes in it. The car flips and sends Reyes flying through the air, as he prays to anyone to keep his brother safe. Reyes is killed on impacting the ground and Gabe loses control of his legs. However, Johnny Blaze, the Ghost Rider, contacts Robbie's soul and asks if he wants Gabe to live, in which Reyes responds yes. Soon after, Blaze pulls Gabe to safety and revives Reyes by transforming him into the next Ghost Rider. 14th * The next day, Eli Morrow beats Joseph into a coma but also he questions him on where the Darkhold is. * The police from Los Angeles police department arrives at the scene and takes Morrow into custody for attempt of murder. 15th * Bruce Banner crosses the Pakistani border into India. He is attacked by local bandits and turns into the Hulk. 16th * War Machine fights the Ten Rings' allies in Northern Sudan. March 19th * As part of a training exercise, Hawkeye disguises himself as a spy and breaks into the Helicarrier to trick the Black Widow into thinking he is stealing information about the Avengers Initiative. After the exercise, Nick Fury tells them the Initiative will only be put into action when the world needs the team most. April 14th * S.H.I.E.L.D. find the body of Steve Rogers, who is still alive and cryogenically preserved in the ice. 15th * Hawkeye is sent to join Erik Selvig at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility to assist with his research of the Tesseract. 16th * Steve Rogers' body is thawed out of the ice, and he is taken to New York City. 17th * Rogers wakes up and tries to run away from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters but is stopped by Nick Fury in Times Square. 30th * Loki makes a deal with Thanos to recover the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. in exchange for a Chitauri army to conquer Earth. Realizing Loki is alive, Frigga tries to mentally communicate with him while he is in the Sanctuary. He refuses to respond to her, but she tells Thor and Odin he is still alive. May 1st * Destruction of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. * In Asgard, Heimdall sees Loki on Earth with the Tesseract, and informs Thor and Odin. * In Russia, Natasha Romanoff is extracting information from Georgi Luchkov while letting him believe he is interrogating her. 2nd * Black Widow finds Bruce Banner in Kolkata and tells him his knowledge of Gamma Radiation is essential in helping S.H.I.E.L.D. locate the Tesseract. He agrees to help. * Tony Stark brings his miniaturized Arc Reactor online to power the newly opened Stark Tower in midtown Manhattan, built on the location of the former Pan Am Building. Phil Coulson visits Stark Tower and asks him to review Erik Selvig's research on the Tesseract, as well as confidential material concerning the potential members of the Avengers Initiative. 3rd * Odin uses dark energy to transport Thor back to Earth. * Skirmish in Germany 4th * Attack on the Helicarrier * Phil Coulson dies. * Battle of New York * Battle of Hong Kong 5th * Thor returns to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract, while the other Avengers go their separate ways. * Odin sentences Loki to an eternity of imprisonment in the Asgardian Dungeons. * The Other confers with his master about Loki's defeat, the loss of the Tesseract, and Earth's new protectors. He claims attacking Earth again would be an act of suicide. * Tony Stark begins making the Iron Legion. * Heimdall tells Thor that Vanaheim has been attacked. He gives Heimdall the Tesseract so he can repair the Bifrost Bridge. 9th * Resurrection of Phil Coulson July 10th * Scott Lang is fired from VistaCorp due to inadvertedly fixing what he believed was a code mistake that was illegally overcharging customers. 12th * Scott Lang burgles the VistaCorp Headquarters. 13th * Scott Lang is arrested and sentenced to five years in prison. 19th * The fourth Mandarin bombing occurs. December 18th * The fifth Mandarin bombing occurs. 19th * Destruction of the Chinese Theater: At the TCL Chinese Theatre, Jack Taggart succumbs to the effects of Extremis and explodes. Stark Industries security chief Happy Hogan is caught in the explosion and severely injured. 20th * Stark visits Hogan in hospital. The press try to interview him about the Mandarin, and Stark issues a televised threat to him. 22nd * Destruction of Tony Stark's Mansion 23rd * Iron Man arrives at Rose Hill in the damaged Mark 42 and a malfunctioning J.A.R.V.I.S., Stark is publicly assumed dead. * Battle of Rose Hill 24th * Infiltration into Aldrich Killian's Mansion * Kidnapping of President Ellis 25th * Battle on the Norco 27th * With Stark's help, Pepper's Extremis effects are stabilized. * Stark undergoes surgery to remove the shrapnel embedded near his heart. 31st * Tony Stark throws his obsolete chest Arc Reactor into the sea, musing he will always be Iron Man.